After All Those Years
by Portaloid5
Summary: N and May haven't met for 5 years, but it's like nothing changed. They're still in love, but what will happen when someone May fled from sees her again? N x May Don't like, don't read.


After All Those Years

Ketsu

N x May

During the summer, the view of the ocean was incredible when one was leaning over the railing of Marvelous Bridge, which was exactly was N Harmonia was doing. Squinting his eyes, N grinned as he saw the Mantine leaping through the azure water. Suddenly, he felt a flowery smell wash over him. He closed his eyes, remembering a time of passion and unbridled love for his perfect girl: May. _Oh, May. Where have you been? They have been five lonely years, and right now I want you more than ever. _While N silently lamented, he slowly realized that the beautiful smell he had felt had ceased to fade away. N turned, and saw, with growing awe and excitement, that she was standing right there, watching the Pokémon soar underwater.

"M-May? It's...N. After all of these years...you're finally here!" N whispered, slowly kissing May as he whispered in her ear. "

N! I've missed you so much!" She beamed.

"C'mon! Let's go get something to eat! You'll never guess all of the amazing things that I've seen!" May excitedly chatted with N. The pair walked into the city, and immediately found the hip new restaurant: _Youngster Joey's Sushi: In the Top Percentage of Sushi!_ They sat down, and quickly ordered two bowls of miso, a plate of sushi, and a bowl of rice on the side. Since neither ate very quickly, N and May were able to discuss all of their adventures since they parted ways previously. While N shoveled rice into his mouth, May began to talk about how she had moved from Contests to Pokémon Musicals, a difficult transition after 3 joyous years of the former.

"So, I'm considering quitting already, because it's mostly for younger kids, who just want to have fun with their Pokémon. I mean, once you dress your Pokémon up, they do all of the dancing. There really isn't any planning that goes into them, besides outfits, and you can simply buy Props; with Contests, you gotta' work hard!" May finished.

"Yeah, I guess so. The Contests aren't really that popular after seven years in the running, especially because the founder, Mr. Contesta, just passed away." N replied.

"Well, I've been pretty busy too! I've been trying to track down the Pokémon stolen by Team Plasma, and we've even found a few that were taken by Team Rocket. Either way, it's still one hell of a time getting them back to their owners." N grinned, and ran a hand through his long emerald hair. May picked up her chopsticks, playing with them as she sipped water.

"So, are there any plans for tonight?" She asked teasingly, running her chopsticks through the rice.

"Actually, yes! There's a hotel room waiting for us, and if you're still into it, we can hit the clubs later." N said. May wrapped her arms around N, burying herself in his strong chest.

"Of course! Should we leave right away?!" She almost squealed.

"Fine with me." N grinned as he helped May out of her chair. Leaving the money for the meal along with a tip on the table, N and May headed back to their hotel room. As they entered the room, N flopped down on the queen-size bed, pulling his shoes and socks off. May entered behind him, and followed suit. Since they had finished dinner, it was already getting dark and humid.

"N?" May asked.

"Yes, May?" He responded.

"It's getting awfully hot in here...do you mind if I change into something that's a bit more...comfortable?" She asked playfully.

"O-Of course not! Go right ahead!" N responded. _She's so cute and sexy. Maybe tonight is the night that we can finally fall back in love._ He was already feeling a rise in his pants, and tried to suppress it as best as he could. Unfortunately, his effort became futile when May casually walked back out in nothing but her bra and panties. N blushed a flaring crimson, but walked over to his perfect girl, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, and May? There's something _else _that I planned for this evening. What do you think?" He whispered in her ear. N held May, and the two moved in perfect sync, he laying her onto the immaculate sheets. N slowly worked his shirt and pants off of his warm body, then leaning forward to May, untying her bra straps, letting them fall onto the bed. She pulled her panties off, and for a moment, simply lay beside him, the pair finally together again. Then, all amorous and passionate hell broke loose. N pressed his lips against hers, feeling her warm body against his. He wanted to never let go, to stay like this forever, he and May together in perfect harmony. When May pulled back, N noticed a mischievous look on her face.

"Well, well; are we feeling naughty tonight?" N teased.

"Only for you." May replied, winking as she slipped below the covers.

She slowly pressed her lips against N's penis, tickling the small bit of foreskin with her tongue. He groaned with pleasure, kissing her on the forehead as she started to slowly move his member in and out of her mouth. The sensation was incredible, and N found himself panting, as was May. The heat hadn't let up, and sweat dripped down from her breasts, slowly trickling into her panties. N, his breath warm, leaned over and began to lick the sweat off of her curved body, his tongue lapping rhythmically against her chest. At last, the two lovers fell back against the covers, overcome with lust. The night faded, soon replaced with an orange sun.

"G'morning, May. How's my perfect girl?" N asked, smiling before trailing kisses over her neck.

"Great, thank you! Still great in bed, huh?" She teased.

"As are you! I got some coffee from the shop downstairs; would you like some?" N asked cheerily.


End file.
